Nueva vida
by HentaiDoll
Summary: Tercera parte de "A pesar de todo nos amamos" el finl de mi propia travesia escribiendo un fanfic que disfrute bastante :)...


**A PESAR DE TODO NOS AMAMOS…**

A todos los interesados en otra historia de Spartacus e Ilithyia les doy las gracias por mostrar interés, es la primera vez que escribo un fanfiction y sobre todo que lo publico, así que mi nerviosismo es grande no me importa que tipo de criticas o retroalimentaciones reciba si mi historia tiene el placer de ser leída por alguna persona y bueno nada espero que sea igual de fantástica que las pocas que e leído en español.

**Personajes principales: **Spartacus y la villana preferida por muchos Ilithyia que si bien en la serie la sacaron de prisa pudieron explotar mucho más ese personaje.

**Nota: **Es una lectura para mayores de edad (MATURE), digo es Spartacus sino dicen groserías ni tienen sexo cada segundo es aburrido XD.

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje es mío, pero somos más frikis que productores así que cada serie o personaje épico debería tener propiedad universal XP.

**Resumen: **En esta historia Aurelia no falleció puesto que será un punto esencial en los acontecimientos y todo comienza en la caída del estadio solo que será un poco diferente.

**Capitulo 9**

**Reacomodos**

El día pasaba lento y sin contratiempo alguno, Spartacus aun no se había animado a hablar con Mira y los demás acerca de su decisión así que se la paso la mayor parte de tiempo ocupado en tareas comunes, se sentía algo estresado y solo pensaba en el pequeño que no vivió, estaba cansado de que todos lo vieran como si tenia que hacer o decir algo así que decidió irse de casa con Gannicus, por lo menos el no mostraba interés en el ni en nada, solo caminaban buscando alguna presa para alimentarse y recuperar fuerzas suficientes, ya que tendrían que moverse de donde se encontraban, necesitaban más gente, el quería ganar la guerra.

-Shhhhhhhhh dijo Gannicus, el venado caminaba lentamente buscando algo que comer, Gannicus como experto cazador rodeo el perímetro sin hacer ningún ruido, Spartacus fue por el lado contrario, cuando estaban en posción Gannicus hizo señas para decirle que el lanzaría si trataba de huir le diera un segundo golpe el, al final Gannicus demostró nuevamente que era el mejor cazador y sonriendo tomo al venado y lo puso sobre sus musculosos hombros, sonriendo de manera egocéntrica.

- Parece que te encanta la caza.

-Jajajajajaja me encanta tener presas además ya hacia falta una buena pieza de carne, necesitamos estar fuertes ya que se aproxima lo mejor, jajajajajaja.

-Entonces nos ayudaras.

-Se lo prometí a Enomao, si muero primero me llevare a muchos romanos les meteré mi espada por el culo a muchos jajajajajaja.

Spartacus no supo que decir así que simplemente sonrio.

-Y tú ¿como te sientes?

Spatacus lo miro y Gannicus tenia un rostros serio, realmente quería saber como se sentía o le daría un sermón como todos lo hacían acerca de lo que decidía, al final contesto.

-Realmente no lo sé, me siento satisfecho vengue la muerte de mi esposa, pero no quiero que se quede solamente así, realmente quiero liberar a toda esa gente, no solo se trata de mi…

-Realmente te gusta ser tan dramático dijo Gannicus riendo nuevamente, deberías relajarte hermano jajajaja.

-Y tú quizás tomar las cosas en serio dijo molesto.

-Cuando lo hice de todos modos perdí a la persona que más ame, así que me prometí vivir el momento, no necesito culpas ni nada, pero creo realmente que te esfuerzas en ser lo que todos quieren, en fin ser tu debe ser horrible jajajajaja.

Llegaron al campamento y antes de tomar cada quien su camino Gannicus hablo.

-Realmente siento lo del niño…

Spartacus se quedo pensando largo rato, no se había permitido sentir nada, solo había visto como Ilithyia fue la única que le lloro a su hijo, pero nadie más lo hizo, tomo de su brazo la tela que cuidaba más que su vida y sintió una tristeza enorme y pensó en un pequeño entre sus brazos, hermoso y frágil, pensó en lo que hablo con Ilithyia ahora lo entendía el también había perdido mucho. Alguien lo saco de su cabeza.

-Seguirás evitándome, dijo la voz a su espalda.

Spartacus volteo y vio a Mira ella parecía triste más que enojada.

-No evito a nadie, solo que me molesta no hacer nada.

-Y bien ya has pensado cual será nuestro nuevo movimiento, pensó muy bien sus palabras pero realmente ella quería saber acerca de esa mujer.

-Recuperarnos y movilizarnos necesitamos más gente, así que tomaremos más villas y veremos que pasa, necesitamos un ejército.

-Ya veo… Spartacus.

-Se quedara con nosotros dijo bruscamente y con la mirada baja, ella parece que quiere rectificar sus actos yo se lo debo a ese niño si de verdad dice la verdad la dejare ir en algún momento.

Mira se quedo en silencio siempre conseguía herirla con sus palabras, un nudo en la garganta comenzó a formarse pero no quería pelear, realmente amaba a ese hombre, aunque parecía que el hacia todo lo posible para poner barrera tras barrera entre ellos. –Te apoyare en todo lo que decidas le dijo tristemente.

Spartacus la abrazo y beso, pero realmente ninguno de los dos lo sintió en ese momento.

* * *

La semana paso sin muchas cosas interesantes, cuando hablo con sus hombres acerca de Ilthyia solo Agron se quejo, pero al ver que Mira apoyaba la situación no tubo más argumentos que decir por fin estaban listos para moverse, lo heridos estaban mejor y podrían con la caminata el plan parecía ir como el quería.

Cuando comenzaron a recoger tiendas, armas y todo para el largo camino visualizo a Ilithyia, casi no habían hablado desde que despertó puesto que el se la pasaba en sus ocupaciones y ella recuperándose y realmente lo hizo pudo ver que su color había regresado, se veía sana y hermosa…; cuando ella lo vio se dirigió hacia el.

-Parece que realmente te sientes mejor.

-Me han atendido de manera adecuada dijo la chica, así que finalmente nos movemos.

-Si, iremos por el oeste nos alejaremos de las legiones por un tiempo y juntaremos gente de las villas que nos topemos, no creo que los romanos estén cruzados de manos y necesitamos más gente, guerreros de verdad.

-Es un buen plan, me pregunto a quien enviaran en tu búsqueda, ahora que Claudio murió.

-Que envíen a quien quieran todos morirán, bajo mi espada nadie quedara impune.

Ilithyia palideció por un momento y asintió.

-Sera mejor que siga ayudando a las mujeres dijo ella.

Spartacus miro como se marchaba, quizás lo que dijo no fue lo más adecuado, finalmente era su gente de quien hablaban.

**Capitulo 10**

**Perseguidos**

Cuatro meses pasaron y ya eran más del triple de los que comenzaron con la rebelión, como dijeron iban de villa en villa reclutando seguidores o simplemente se les unían a ellos, ya no solo eran esclavos sino todo tipo de gente incluyendo niños, ancianos de todo un poco, a veces se topaban con grupos de soldados pero todos cayeron bajo el golpe de Spartacus y todos sus hombres, según sus informes quien los perseguía eran los Romanos Cossinius y Furius, Ilithyia menciono que ellos no eran tan poderosos, que eran simples hombres que llegaron al poder por medio de tretas, según le había dicho Claudio, participaron en la guerra contra Mithridates y así fue como se hicieron fama, por estar en batallas donde los verdaderos guerreros de Roma salían victoriosos, aunque eso no lo dejaba tranquilo, podían ganar una batalla pero los Romanos siempre regresaban, siendo el doble.

Acamparon en un terreno basto, mientras conseguían más hombres Agron, Crixus y otros hombres se dedicaban a entrenar a los novatos, Gannicus, Nasir y Saxa se dedicaban a saquear pequeñas legiones de Romanos para conseguir armas, Mira y Naevia se encontraban entrenando con las mujeres cuando una rubia conocida paso por el lugar con dos cubetas de madera repletas de agua.

-Aquí esta para que se hidraten dijo Ilithyia mientras soltaba los cubos, se encontraba sudorosa y su piel mostraba un color más tostado, pero seguía siendo más blanca que todos allí.

Mira ni siquiera la miro fue Naevia que secamente le dio las gracias. Cuando se retiro fue Naevia quien hablo primero.

-Parece que se esta adaptando al lugar.

-Yo rezo a los Dioses para que caiga junto Roma, no confió en ella pero Spartacus parece estar convencido, no le importo todo lo que ella y su marido hicieron, tampoco le importo Aurelia y todo ese asunto del bebé.

-Entonces confía en el, te ama le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano.

-A veces no lo siento así.

Naevia miro a Mira con una cara comprensiva –Entonces abre los ojos de tu corazón si los de la mirada te engañan.

-Gratitud por tus palabras, Crixus es un hombre muy afortunado por tenerte.

-Así como Spartacus… Mira sonrió tristemente.

* * *

Cuatro meses han pasado pensó Ilithyia, cuatro difíciles meses Spartacus le dijo que no la pondría en batalla, pero que era necesario que aprendiera labores de hogar, labores de esclava dijo ella, Spartacus exasperado por el orgullo de la chica le dijo que haría lo que el decía si es que quería sobrevivir entre ellos, así que tubo que aprender a lavar, curtir pieles, lo más gracioso fue cuando le pidieron que sacara los dentros de un jabalí, Ilithyia vomito tres veces antes de terminar, y cuando al fin lo hizo estaba llena de sangre y vomito, todos se reían de ella mientras que se sentía completamente avergonzada, no sabe hacer nada la princesa gritaban, Ilithyia contuvo las lagrimas y fue a lavarse a riachuelo de agua más fría que nada, por Jupiter como extrañaba los baños romanos.

Se vio sus manos y ya no estaban tan suaves como antes, su piel se estaba oscureciendo y su cabello estaba desarreglado, aunque todos los días hacia lo posible por mantenerlo limpio y bien cepillado, aun tenia sus tirabuzones y brillo, pero lucia como una simple esclava suspiro, aun así seguía adelante incluso tenia varias chicas a las que les podía llamar amigas, era tan surrealista, tan diferente en ningún momento se hablaba de joyas, vestidos, amantes hablaban cosas cotidianas y reían de eso, era una vida difícil y cansada, pero no tenia que aparentar nada, no había retorica ingeniosa e hiriente entre ellos, si querían decirte algo lo decían de frente lo cierto era que se sentía segura en ese lugar.

Spartacus la vigilaba constantemente aunque nunca podía descifrar el ceño del tracio, hice algo mal pensaba a chica, pero rara vez le dirigía la palabra, quien se le acercaba mucho y con intenciones abiertamente demostradas era Gannicus, que la veía como un banquete recién servido, pudiera haberse sentido alagada pero estaba esa mujer rubia que la había atacado con anterioridad así que trataba de mantenerse lejos de el, aunque el sentimiento de soledad creciera dentro de ella.

Fue Spartacus quien la saco de sus ensoñaciones, ya hacia rato que la observaba, realmente le gustaba hacerlo, aunque no lo aceptara ni para el mismo, pero sentía orgullo cada vez que veía que Ilithyia demostraba humildad, que trabaja duro y sobre todo se adaptara.

-Terminaste tus deberes.

Ilithyia se sobresalto y volteo para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que a ella realmente le encantaban.

-Por Jupiter tracio que te pasa, dijo molesta y si termine mis deberes, ahora que están prohibidos los descansos para mi.

-Ya esta bien solo quería…

-¡Que! Saber si lo hice bien, pregunta, Ilithyia se levanto molesta y comenzó a alejarse puto tracio.

-Ilithyia dijo espera, ella paro en seco y volteo a verlo completamente molesta.

Spartacus le extendió la mano, cuando Ilithyia se acerco vio que era algo parecido a un brazalete.

-¿Qué es? Dijo con la mirada llena de curiosidad.

-Nadie te daba más de dos meses aquí ya van cuatro y esta es la luna cuando… bueno el pequeño se fue junto a Sura, no es una joya a la que estés acostumbrada de echo es hueso y tiras de cuero.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?.

-Si no te gusta puedes tirarlo Ilithyia lo tomo rápidamente y lo miro, realmente era un pequeño fragmento de hueso bien pulido con dos tiras de cuero para atarse en la muñeca, lo que no supo descifrar fue la pequeña inscripción tallada "Εἰλείθυια", -Que significa pregunto Ilithyia.

-Es tu nombre en griego, creí que lo identificarías ya que se deriva de la Diosa del parto "Eileithyia", podría parecerse a Juno con ustedes.

Ilithyia lo miro con una sonrisa tan hermosa que el tubo que apartar su mirada –Gratitud dijo ella, llena de entusiasmo, quiso atársela sola, pero Spartacus le tomo la mano entre la suyas sin decir palabra y le amarro el brazalete disfrutando de tener la mano de la chica entre las suyas ella iba a decir algo cuando el la soltó bruscamente.

-Simplemente es para honrar la sangre inocente le dijo, pero secretamente se había sentido satisfecho de la reacción de la chica.

Ilithyia mirando como se alejaba se sentía completamente desorientada como podía ser tan detallista en un momento y cambiar tan bruscamente en un verdadero animal, al final acerco la mano del brazalete a su corazón, realmente era el detalle más hermoso que alguien había echo para ella.

* * *

Los días pasaban e Ilithyia se sentía de mejor humor que nunca, incluso le llego a sonreír a Mira aunque ella le regresara una mirada llena de desprecio, no le importo trabajaba con las demás mujeres y no se volvió a escuchar ninguna queja de ella.

Spartacus pasaba algo de tiempo en sus vigilancias diarias a ella cuando Agron se le acerco.

-Parece que disfrutas mucho de la vista.

-Solo trato de estar seguro que todo este en orden.

-De verdad solo eso o tiene que ver con la rubia que estas mirando.

Spartacus se sintió molesto desde cuando tenia que explicarse de cada uno de sus actos –Creo que dije que el mantenerla vigilada era mi problema y de nadie más.

-Y eso incluye que la desees.

-Por la verga de Júpiter de que hablas dijo Spartacus exasperado, mi único compromiso es con ganar esta guerra.

-Y Mira no entra en tus planes.

-Mira sabe lo que siento por ella.

-En verdad

-¡NO TENGO PORQUE EXPLICARME CON NADIE! ENTIENDES Y NO TE INVENTES COSAS DONDE NO LAS ESTAN ELLA NO SIGNIFICA NADA.

-ENTONCES DEJA DE ACRTUAR COMO SI PASARA.

Spartacus se contuvo de golpearlo así que se levanto y se fue tenia una guerra que ganar.

* * *

Paso el quinto mes y estaban por enfrentarse a la batalla contra Cossinius y Furius tenían que ganarla, eran muchos más de los que empezaron Spartacus no podía creer la cantidad de gente que lo seguía les debía la victoria. Y así fue como marcharon a la guerra ya acabaron con todos, siempre llevaba las palabras de Sura en su cabeza "mátalos a todos". Cuando regresaron todo el campamento estallo en vítores fueron recibidos con palabras de aliento y honra, pero el mejor premio para Spartacus fue ver a cierta chica de cabellos como el oro sonreírle el no hizo gesto alguno, pero se guardaba cada detalle de ella en su memoria, Mira lo saco de su ensimismamiento cundo le tomo la mano y le sonrió, porque con ella no sentía la misma magia pensó.

* * *

Mientras Spartacus escuchaba como su gente tenía hambre y como el solo se preocupaba de los romanos el campamento comenzó a hacerse un caos, necesitaba un lugar para mantenerlos a todos y alimentarlos como una ciudad…

* * *

Ilithyia se encontraba lavando ropa cuando ve a Gannicus acercarse, como de costumbre estaba borracho y parecía que ya se había acostado con mas de dos chicas.

-Hola hermosa, que te parecería si dejas eso y vamos a coger un poco.

Ilithyia sonrió –¿Y tu mujer? Una rubia no es suficiente.

-Jajajajajajaja Saxa y yo tenemos una relación muy abierta, algo que los romanos saben muy bien, dijo mientras se cercaba a ella.

-Quieres que me mate cierto dijo mientras se levantaba y quedaba cerca de su rostro.

-Solo quiero probar lo que tienes entre tus piernas.

Ilithyia levanto una ceja y sonrió.

-Pues eso no pasara dijo pícaramente.

-Vamos dijo sonriendo mírame, soy lo mejor que tiene este campamento de mierda, rodeada de esclavos, maricones y amargados, sin contar que soy el más guapo.

-Jajajajajaja te tienes mucha estima eh.

-Bueno simplemente digo la verdad a menos que esos muslos ya tengan dueño, Ilithyia dejo de sonreír, así que es eso, por favor no me digas que es el Tracio.

Ilithyia se sonrojo tanto que Gannicus soltó una carcajada –Que me cojan los dioses todas las mujeres son iguales, abren las piernas con quien más las maltrata.

-Te equivocas dijo rápidamente la chica, ese sucio no me interesa.

-A si compruébalo dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y acercaba sus labios a los de ella, su aliento olía a vino pero no era desagradable.

Ilithyia se puso nerviosa, no por el, por dios tenia meses sin buen sexo y realmente ese hombre era bien parecido, pero su consciente le decía que parara aquello.

Gannicus la abrazo por completo y bajo una mano hasta su cadera acariciándola mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella, Ilithyia se estremeció y apretó los ojos, en ese momento Gannicus la soltó.

-Vaya realmente te interesa ese marica jajajajajajaja.

-No se de que hablas dijo Ilithyia sonrojada, simplemente no quiero problemas con tu mujer.

-Créeme yo no permitiría que ella te hiciera daño, pero aunque lo niegues ese hombre te gusta, no te culpo fue el padre de tu hijo y vi cuando tallo eso que traes en la muñeca le dijo sonriendo, puedo hacerme el idiota pero estoy enterado de todo aquí.

Ilithyia lo miro desconcertada hasta que al final dijo –Él ama a otra mujer dijo mirando el suelo.

-Ese hombre es un completo estúpido coge niños, por los Dioses e visto como se miran tu y el y veo como ve a su mujer y créeme el quiere cogerte más veces que yo jajajajaja.

-Deja de decir tonterías dijo Ilithyia.

-Puedes seguir creyendo lo que tu quieras hermosa, igual si quieres darle celos yo estoy dispuesto jajajajajaja, pero antes de dejarte de molestar no me quedare con las ganas de esto así que piensa que soy Spartacus jajajajaja.

Gannicus la volvió a tomar de la cintura y la beso, fue un beso húmedo apasionado, el recorrió toda su boca con su lengua, cuando alguien los interrumpió.

Spartacus tenia rato buscando a Gannicus, quería explicarle el plan de tomar la ciudad, pero ese hombre nunca se tomaba nada en serio, era de su mejores elementos, pero el no quería ser ejemplo de nadie, solo que una muerte gloriosa, beber y coger.

Pregunto por el y le dijeron que estaba en el área de trabajo de las mujeres debe estar molestando a Ilithyia pensó, creyó que tener a Saxa como amante dejaría de ver a la rubia como pedazo de carne, cuando lo encontró realmente no le gusto lo que vio el la estaba besando, Ilithyia parecía disfrutarlo que demonios pasaba allí, su cólera creció pero trato de controlarse…

-¡GANNICUS!... ambos se sobresaltaron, te e estado buscando la misión es la prioridad no que estés buscando putas, el comentario hirió a Ilithyia Dioses porque los había visto, porque la insultaba ellos no eran nada y prácticamente era una mujer soltera.

Gannicus vio la mirada de impotencia de Ilithyia, era su responsabilidad –fue mi culpa venia muy ebrio y la bese, yo estaré listo para que…

-No me importa lo que hagas o no puedes cogértela cuantas veces quieras, lo único que me importa es que estés listo cuando te necesitamos, así que apresura lo que estabas haciendo y ve a mi tienda.

-Spartacus dijo Ilithyia, pero el ni siquiera volteo a verla dio la media vuelta y se fue. Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar en el hermoso rostro de la chica, porque todo lo que hacia estaba mal para el, porque los pocos momentos en que mostraba algo de afecto hacia ella terminaba mal, Gannicus sabia que era el responsable de eso, si bien era un despreocupado, nunca soportaba ver llorar a una mujer y menos una tan hermosa.

-Oye hablare con el esta bien, fue toda mi idea, yo de verdad lo siento, Gannicus le tomo el rostro con las manos, deja de llorar arreglare todo, que me cojan los dioses dijo exasperado estúpido tracio, por favor no llores más.

-La culpa fue mía dijo entre sollozos, al final nunca logro ser lo suficientemente buena para el, ni siquiera pude mantener vivo a mi hijo.

Gannicus la abrazo y por primera vez se sintió un canalla, pasaron un buen rato así hasta que Ilithyia se tranquilizo tenia sus ojos rojos hinchados pero dejo de llorar.

-Hablare con el.

-No es necesario el puede creer lo que quiera dijo mirándolo y gratitud por estar aquí, realmente solo te gusta ser catalogado como tipo malo, tu mujer tiene suerte de tenerte.

Gannicus le sonrio y le beso la frente –Es un completo estúpido volvió a repetir mientras se dirigía a soportar la mirada incomoda de Spartacus.

* * *

Spartacus iba hecho una completa furia, porque se sentía tan molesto que significaba aquello, Ilithyia era libre de emparejarse con cualquiera, pero Gannicus, el no tenia nada serio con nadie ni siquiera con saxa, no se soportaba ni el.

-Spartacus grito Mira, ya están todos menos Gannicus.

Spartacus la miro con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Yo se donde se encuentra, no creo que venga dijo secamente.

-Te encuentras bien le dijo tocándole el brazo.

-Porque no habría de estarlo dijo con brusquedad.

Mira lo solto y entro en la tienda sin decir nada a los pocos momento llego Gannicus y todos sentían la tensión en el ambiente.

* * *

El día del plan llego, muy a su pesar de Spartacus Gannicus fue el que dio las mejores ideas, Ilithyia se vestiría como la hermosa romana que era y ellos serian sus esclavos, tuvieron que asaltar una caravana para conseguir ropas para ella y llenarla de joyas, desde el incidente no se dirigían la palabra ninguno de los tres y Mira no se atrevía a preguntar.

Cuando Ilithyia salió de su tienda parecía como si hubieran regresado el tiempo se veía exactamente como una princesa romana con la piel un poco tostada pero realmente era la más bella del campamento, cuando Spartacus la vio sintió una punzada al recordar a la mujer que le quito tanto, para su gusto le gustaba más cuando se vestía como ellos, cuando era alcanzable para el…

-Nunca dejaras de ser una romana eh.

Ilithyia no hizo caso del comentario y se dirigieron a las puertas de la ciudad los guardias la miraron fijamente admirando su belleza mientras la interrogaban.

-Cual es su motivo en la ciudad.

-Negocios de mi esposo, tengo entendido que acaban de llegar embarcaciones con granos y quiero negociar.

-¿Y ellos?

-Mis esclavos personales.

-Sin ningún asistente femenino.

-Vengo a una ciudad sin mi esposo porque esta ocupado tratando de aniquilar a la basura de Spartacus y ustedes me tratan como si fuera una sucia esclava el pretor sabrá de su incompetencia.

Los soldados se miraron pero la dejaron pasar sin más, Spartacus estaba satisfecho del resultado todo iba conforme al plan.

Pasaron la tarde enterándose de rumores Marcus Crasso era el siguiente a vencer Ilithyia sintió pánico, no creía que pudieran con el, escucho también que en capua encontraron el cuerpo de Lucretia sin vida, que había matado a todos los sirvientes y después se quito la vida, eran noticias estremecedoras pero lo importante sucedió al anochecer cuando tomaron la ciudad, esa noche todos se permitieron descansar y ella se dio un verdadero baño romano, sola como de costumbre y pensando en Spartacus.

* * *

Mira encendió unas velas y preparo algo de vino y algo de comida que encontró en la casa, cuando entro Spartacus la vio y se dio cuenta que ella se había peinado y adornado el cabello, el se acerco y se sentó en el diván.

-Realmente creo que te mereces un descanso dijo mientras ella le sonreía por fin estamos a un paso muy importante de la batalla final.

-No estaré tranquilo hasta saber que hemos ganado.

-Porque simplemente no te puedes dar un momento no me puedes dar un momento a mí, la tristeza de Mira realmente se reflejaba en su bonito rostro.

-Te e dado todo lo que queda en mi corazón, que más quieres de mi, estoy aquí, contigo.

-¿Me amas?

Spartacus no dijo nada y fue cuando Mira soltó el llanto –Es por ella cierto…

-Porque todos piensan que se trata de Ilithyia dijo completamente angustiado.

-Spartacus dijo con la vos entrecortada y lagrimas en su rostro, cuando estas con ella y la miras es el único momento que tu rostros se ve en paz y tranquilo entiendes ni cuando hacemos el amor tienes ese rostro.

-Mira yo…

-Tu pelea con Gannicus fue por ella cierto.

-¡¿Cómo?! Mira sonrió… -Te conozco tanto amor, pero yo no soy Saxa yo no puedo vivir con un hombre dividido no puedo compartir algo que ni siquiera tienes para mi.

Spartacus se sentía el peor hombre del mundo; -No quiero, no deseo sentirme así, seria traicionar a todos…

Mira le tomo el rostro entre sus manos –Si tu eres feliz yo te apoyare en cualquier decisión que tomes incluida ella, esa es mi respuesta, somos los mejores amigos ¿no?, yo confió en ti, solo te diré una cosa, ella da un paso en falso, miente o hace algo para lastimarte y le arrancare la cara yo misma…

Spartacus no contesto pero realmente ahora si necesitaba esa copa de vino… esa noche ambos se emborracharon, contaron anécdotas de niños, cuando era libres, Mira le conto sobre su hogar en Hispania y de cómo llego a la casa de Batiatus porque solo en el final realmente parecían una pareja decidió alejar esos pensamiento y disfrutar su ultima noche con el bebieron tanto, que ella termino dormida, Spartacus la arropo cuando salió a vomitar realmente se sentía muy incomodo del estomago, no era alguien que bebiera mucho pero el vomito regreso, y comenzó a llorar, realmente amaba a esa mujer, porque el destino era tan cruel, porque ella cuando se reincorporo la silueta conocida apareció frente a el.

-Sura…

-Amor que sucede.

-Yo, yo te e traicionado a ti, a Varro a todos…

-Tú no has traicionado a nadie, eres Spartacus, tú decidiste matar al hombre que yo ame, para darle la libertad a toda esta gente y Spartacus también tiene derecho a amar, vivir con quien el desee, el día que nos encontremos en la otra vida dejaras ese nombre para vivir a mi lado y yo te recibiré como el hombre que conocí, yo te lo dije una vez que tú no te enamorarías de otra mujer, pero ahora tienes que ser Spartacus así que vive amor, hazlo por los dos y amala, como ella lo hace por ti.

Spartacus vio como se alejaba y una nueva oleada de vomito le llego, a final entro a la habitación y se tumbo junto a Mira, el sabía que cuando despertara lo esperaría un terrible dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Pasaron los días y Spartacus se sentía muy presionado aun no sabia que hacer con los Romanos capturados, la noticia que Crassus se preparaba, sus hombres ejerciendo poder en la ciudad y su situación con Ilithyia, ella no le dirigía ni siquiera la mirada, Mira le decía que simplemente se disculpara una mujer no es tan complicada, pero hablando de Ilithyia no lo sabia, para su gusto ella seguía cargando su brazalete, pensó, que cuando se lo quito para vestirse de Romana lo tiraría pero no fue así.

Sabia lo que tenia que hacer primero, se encontró a Gannicus riendo y bebiendo con otros hombre, cuando lo vieron la seriedad inundo la habitación y Gannicus lo ignoro mientras daba un trago de vino.

-Podemos hablar…

Los otros salieron rápidamente y Gannicus puso su cara de aburrimiento.

-Que quieres, aun no nos llaman a la batalla así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Lo se, solo quería hablar del asunto de… bueno quería disculparme, pero creo que deberías ser sincero con cualquiera de las dos.

Gannicus lo miro sonriendo hasta que soltó la carcajada spartacus se sintió incomodo y molesto.

-Eres una mujer Tracio jajajajajajajaja, si quieres disculparte con alguien ve con ella y dile lo que piensas, ella no me desea lo entendí aquel día realmente te ama, yo no necesito amor solo un buen vino y unas cuantas mujeres es suficiente saxa entiende eso, pero ella quiere ser diferente por ti, como todas las mujeres que te aman, tú deberías de ser el honesto.

-Es lo que trato de hacer…

Gannicus le ofreció algo de vino, Spartacus por primera vez lo acepto.

Ilithyia caminaba por las calles de la ciudad y veía como estaba infestada por su nueva gente llego a la plazuela principal y vio como los romanos estaban en fila con grilletes, no supo que sentir o decir, cuando vio a su gente muerta allí mismo, era una traidora y todo por un hombre que creía que era una puta y no la amaba, se paro allí cuando vio que un Romano saco un piza de pan de su túnica para su mujer embarazada, otro hombre trato de quitárselo y se hizo una revuelta, Crixus que se encontraba allí grito y tomo el pan en sus manos, -si quieren comer peleen por el dijo mientras se reía y los ponía en pie, denle espadas, la chica embarazada estaba asustada -no es un guerrero por favor basta dijo ella.

Ilithyia se acerco a Crixus y le grito -¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES!... Crixus la miro con odio y le dijo -¡NO TE METAS ROMANA! Ellos tienen que saber a lo que nosotros nos enfrentábamos se sentía impotente que estaban haciendo, comenzaron a luchar ninguno de los dos sabia usar una espada y todos los esclavos de burlaban de ellos, al final gano el joven padre y tomo el pan en sus manos, cuando Crixus dio media vuelta el chico tomo la Gladius pero Naevia que también se encontraba allí le corto la mano Ilithyia grito -¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO, BASTA!.

-IBA A MATARLO!

-Eso no lo sabes estúpida esclava dijo Ilithyia, mientras se agachaba y con un pedazo de tela de su vestido envolvió el muñón sangrante.

Cuando trato de incorporarse con el la recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo que la hizo caer -Jamás vuelvas a insultarme puta dijo Naevia, si en algún momento te brinde ayuda fue por el niño que traías en el vientre pero ahora nada te protege dijo mientras le propinaba un punta pie, Ilithyia gimió de dolor y las lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro su labio sangraba, trato de reincorporarse junto con el chico herido, pero temía que llegaran más golpes hacia ella.

-¡QUE PASO AQUÍ! Grito Spartacus

-Trato de matar a Crixus dijo Naevia.

Spartacus vio la escena un joven pálido por la perdida de sangre una mano en la tierra Ilithyia sangrante y llorando, el se acerco a ella y lo rechazo –Estoy bien, no me toques dijo mientras se levantaba con el muchacho y lo llevaba junto a su esposa, deberías controlar a tus salvajes dijo Ilithyia mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el dorso de la mano al verse el brazalete se lo quito y se lo extendió hacia el; -Hablas de mi monstruosa sociedad, pero al final ustedes no hacen las cosas diferentes dijo, mientras su rostro reflejaba la tristeza ya no le importaba que la vieran llorar, cuando Spartacus tomo el regalo ella dio media vuelta y vio como se alejaba de su vida.

-Ilithyia… pero ella no volteo.

El se quedo viendo como se marchaba y se perdía entre las calles de la ciudad, maldita sea como había permitido que pasara eso, volteo a ver a quien consideraba sus hermanos.

-Esto no es lo que nosotros buscamos Crixus Naevia, estamos peleando por nuestra libertad, porque queremos demostrarle a los romanos que valemos más que unas simples monedas, no para castigarlos por lo que nos han hecho ¡ASI NO SE HACEN LAS COSAS! Ilithyia tiene razón… como queremos ser mejores si nos portamos peor que animales yo quiero darles a cada uno su libertad pero necesito su ayuda no su fuerza bruta, ningún inocente será lastimado bajo mi techo aunque este sea Romano dijo mientras iba tras la chica.

Spartacus corrió buscando a Ilithyia hasta que por fin vio su cabello rubio entre la gente.

-¡ILITHYIA!... porfavor…

Cuando la alcanzo la tomo del brazo ella volteo y le mostro una cara de desprecio mientras se retorcía para que la soltara, la estaba lastimando y su labio aun sangraba un poco.

-Por favor solo necesito que me escuches ya decidirás que hacer pero escúchame, sus ojos azules se posaron en ella suplicantes.

Ilithyia dejo de forcejear –Ser mejor que sea bueno lo que piensas decirme Tracio y antes que dijera otra cosa simplemente lo soltó de su boca.

-Te amo dijo mirándola, te amo y quiero bueno si tu sientes lo mismo deseo pasar mi vida a tu lado…

Que estaba diciendo ese hombre acaso bromeaba con ella, la creía estúpida porque le decía eso ahora, cuando se había resignado a no ser amada por el, la miraba pero que esperaba que dijera estaba en shock solo las lagrimas salían del rostro de la chica, Spartacus la abrazo –Discúlpame, soy un estúpido me engañaba a mi mismo desde hace tiempo pero mi corazón te pertenece el sentía como Ilithyia temblaba por el llanto, si tu me perdonas y me aceptas me comprometo a no volver a hacerte llorar y realmente a protegerte, muchos miraban la escena entre ellos Nasir y agron.

-Por fin dijo Nasir sonriendo.

-Espero que el no pierda el encanto con esa mujer dijo Agron.

-Si ella hubiera querido traicionarlo lo hubiera echo hace tiempo.

Spartacus la levanto la barbilla y sonrio.

-Te estas burlando de mi pregunto la joven.

-No, solo veo lo hermosa que te vez.

-Te gusta verme lastimada dijo con ironía.

-M gusta verte como eres tú, una mujer sensible que no le importe lo que piensen los demás por mostrar lo que sientes, el se inclino y por fin fue su primer beso desde que tuvieron sexo en la casa de Batiatus, la beso de manera tan delicada sabiendo de su herida, la beso una y otra vez hasta que Ilithyia le permitió que profundizara el beso, todos los miraban hasta que el se percato de ello y le dijo, -necesito hacer unas cosas los Romanos nos han estado espiando, pero que te parece si hablamos esta noche en mis aposentos.

Ilithyia lo miro sus mejillas se sonrojaron y asintió, esa noche harían el amor ella lo sabia…

* * *

Cuando entro a los aposentos de Spartacus se asombro al ver que el Tracio se había esmerado en la decoración había velas y pieles junto con un montón de cojines en el suelo, y todo eso rodeado con pétalos de flores cuando el la vio entrar le sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?.

-Lo preparaste tu solo.

-Bueno me ayudaron un poco dijo sin mentir.

Ilithyia se sentía nerviosa pero no sabia porque, no era el primer hombre en su vida, mentira era el primer hombre al que realmente amaba y al que estaba dispuesta a darle su corazón, ambos se sentaron sobre las pieles sin decir nada fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Lo que dijiste era verdad? De que me… amas.

El sonrió y se acerco a besarla –Era verdad, ya estoy cansado de fingir, de negar, de luchar contra esto y bueno no me diste una respuesta tu.

-Yo… también pero olvidaras mi pasado.

-Nuestra historia comenzara desde este día en adelante, ninguno de los dos hablara del pasado…

Fue cuando Spartacus comenzó a besarla nuevamente su lengua recorría toda su boca mientras deshacía el nudo de su vestido, cuando la desnudo por completo el se quito su subligar, que hombre más erótico pensó la chica, el la tomo de la cintura mientras la seguía besando, los labios el cuello y ella acariciaba sus fuertes brazos los músculos de su pecho su miembro, Spartacus la tomo las muñecas y la recostó.

-Déjame a mi esta noche dijo… el le toco la herida del labio y la beso allí, bajo al cuello, los hombros, la respiración de Ilithyia era pesada y jadeante llego a sus pechos y comenzó a besarlos mientras tocaba sus pezones ella susurraba su nombre y arqueaba la espalda llego a su vientre y el rezo una plegaria secreta, para tener nuevamente la bendición de un hijo, lo beso, pasaba su lengua disfrutaba de cada centímetro de ella, y cuando llego más abajo le separo las piernas y lo que vio lo éxito aun más, estaba húmeda para el, lo estaba esperando aquella calidez que conoció en Batiatus y para sorpresa de ella hundió su lengua entre cada uno de sus dobleces –Spartacus dijo jadeante y sobresaltada, sus manos se aferraban a las pieles, sus piernas se tensaron y el seguía amándola con la boca, le hubiera gustado hacerla tener el orgasmo, pero no aguanto estar más fuera de ella, así que de un solo movimiento la penetro ambos gemían las velas dibujaban las siluetas sudorosas, fue ella quien exploto primero quedándose sin aire sus piernas le rodeaban la espalda y sus uñas se encajaron en sus hombros Spartacus siguió moviéndose hasta que sintió su semilla explotar y caer sobre su pecho agotado.

Cuando despertó aun era de noche las velas seguían dando una pequeña luz por la ventana se veía el resplandor de la luna e iluminaba la figura de Ilithyia durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado estaba semi cubierta con una de las pieles pero verla de esa forma a su lado y recordando lo que había pasado hace unas horas hicieron que su miembro se excitara un poco, trato de dormirse de nuevo pero tenerla ya sin ropa era desperdiciar la ocasión, prefería tener a una romana molesta que estar fuera de ella, cuchareo y al sentir sus glúteos presionando su miembro ya estaba decidido así que deslizo la mano entre sus piernas y toco el pequeño nervio de su sexo, Ilithyias se retorció un poco pero no abrió los ojos prefirió dejarse disfrutar mientras Spartacus acariciaba su sexo lentamente, cuando sintió sus dedos cubierto de esa cálida humedad simplemente levanto la pierna de la chica y la penetro, Ilithyia abrió los ojos jadeante se retiro de el y sonrió pícaramente, fue cuando lo monto de la misma forma cuando estaban en la mascarada, Spartacus no soportaba la visión estaba ella sobre el, mostrando su rostro de placer engulléndolo una y otra vez en ese movimiento de caderas que solo ella sabia hacer tan bien mientras ella sola tocaba sus pechos, el estuvo a punto de explotar cuando se sentó sonriendo y jadeando.

-E espera dijo, su respiración era pesada, casi… acabas conmigo dijo riendo; Ilithyia levanto una ceja y se sintió satisfecha, pero dejo de moverse y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente te amo le dijo ella, aquí empieza nuestra historia le contesto mientras se recostaba de nuevo para que el movimiento continuara, pero ella tenia otro plan, quería dejar atrás todo, Licinia, Batiatus todo así que hizo lo mismo de aquella noche se volteo y quedo a cuatro frente a Spartacus, al ver todo de ella tan expuesto y húmedo solo tubo que obedecerla, lo malo es que no aguantaría mucho y ella parecía tener una pasión salvaje por el, comenzó a penetrarla, pero una mano descansaba en una cadera y la otra se fue directamente hacia su nervio sexual, Ilithyia gemía el acelero hasta que ella exploto y tumbo la mitad de su cuerpo sobre las pieles, el hizo dos movimientos más y exploto el sueño les llego por completo a los dos…

**Capitulo 11**

**Nueva vida **

Cada día era más difícil, cada vez que vencían a Crassus el regresaba con más y aprendía de sus errores, Spartacus no estaba seguro de que ganarían esta vez y realmente no quería morir, deseaba vivir por ella, por el nuevo bebé que esperaban, realmente quería hacerlo.

La batalla final estaba cerca y los problemas entre sus hombres no parecían ayudar.

Preparándose para la batalla Ilithyia entro y su rostro mostraba miedo, sabia que quizás ese día el no volvería, Sprtacus la abrazo tan fuerte mientras le decía que regresaría se lo prometió, ella simplemente lloro y lo vio marcharse.

La batalla fue terrible Crixus murió estaban perdiendo Crassus realmente estudio su ultimo encuentro, Ilithyia se encontraba en medio de la batalla buscando a Spartacus ella no quería vivir sin el y si se iba a Hades por sacrificar la vida de su nuevo hijo realmente no le importaba si no estaba con el, sus pensamientos se hicieron realidad cuando una soldado casi la mata pero quien se interpuso entre ella y la espada fue Mira Ilithyia grito y se inclino para sostenerla.

-Que haces estúpida corre y llévatelo contigo.

-Mira porque… ven vámonos yo te ayudare.

-El se pondría triste si te pasara a ti, eres el sol que se oculto después de la muerte de su esposa, déjame mi herida es grave, vete, encuéntralo o morirán los dos.

Ilithyia se resistía pero tuvo que dejar a mira corrió entre los hombre y vio a Naevia que estaba como loca rodeada de soldados ella acabo con todos, estaba fuera de si llorando llena de rabia, Ilithyia la tomo del brazo y Naevia la aventó, Ilithyia cayo pero la tomo de nuevo.

-¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!, TIENES QUE VIVIR… POR TU HIJO… (Naevia quedo embarazada meses atrás y fue madre un sano niño), ella la miro con furia pero la obedeció ambas buscaban a Spartacus hasta que Ilithyia lo vio tenia el brazo sangrante no podía ver por la sangre, estaba desorientado Ilithyia corrió hacia el y lo abrazo.

-Que haces aquí dijo vomitando sangre.

-Perdimos tenemos que huir…

-No, es mi gente… tociendo sangre de nuevo.

-¡SPARTACUS TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!

-Ella tiene razón dijo Gannicus que llego corriendo y Saxa tras de el.

Como pudieron huyeron, nunca supieron si Agron y Nasir sobrevivieron, eso esperaban, Gannicus les consiguió un barco hacia Alexandria, gracias a sus contactos en todos lados, donde todos cambiaron sus nombre y compartieron un hogar eran una familia, Naevia nunca recupero su felicidad, pero vivía para su hijo al cual le enseño a usar la espada, Gannicus y Saxa no tuvieron hijos pero decidieron formalizarse, Ilithyia tuvo una hermosa niña a la cual le pusieron el nombre de Mira, en cuanto a Spartacus la herida del brazo curo, pero nunca recupero la sensibilidad y no podía moverlo con facilidad, además perdió la visión de un ojo pero no importaba porque estaba con su familia a la que amaba más que nadie.

Con el tiempo se enteraron que Crassus para no arriesgarse de otra rebelión apoyo los derechos de los esclavos y su trato digno, quizás no lograron la libertad pero fueron escuchados se dijo Spartacus…

**Por fin la tercera parte de esta historia, que realmente fue un capricho personal para acabar con mis propios demonios, elegi a esta pareja porque desde que los conoci, siempre pense que serian una excleente pareja si los escritores hacian bueno guines para ellos, no fue así, pero gracias los fans Spartacus solo le pertenece Ilithyia XP!**

**Gracias por todo y bueno ya vere que escribo en un futuro.**


End file.
